Complication
by Jenai
Summary: E+T fic. First fic. Tomoyo is lonely... someone comforts her. Changed rating because it might be a little too sad.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Clamp, etc. I am not talented enough to create several anime and their plotlines. I do not have the create card.  
  
Summary: This will be an E+T fic. Short. One shot...hopefully. When they're 18. Anyone oppose, check on how old Sakura's mom got married, k?   
  
~*Complication*~  
  
Tomoyo sat silently in her room. She had opened a beautifully carved wooden chest of many memories. No, the chest was not the one that she shared with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji. Inside were pictures of the times shared by Sakura, her and Syaoran. 'Those were the fun times.' She thought to herself.   
  
Sakura had left for Hong Kong with Syaoran-kun. They were planning to be with Syaoran-kun's family for part of their honeymoon. They left Kero-chan behind to stay with her. So far, Kero-chan has been in the arcade room for the entire time leaving Tomoyo all alone.   
  
Her thoughts began to wonder. 'Is it such a good idea for me to have set them up together?' She hadn't been lonely for a long long time. She remembered the times before she met Sakura-chan, her second cousin, how life had been for her before.   
  
It is true that Tomoyo was really rich, but it is not true that people that that she was always happy. They thought she was happy. With her most innocent smiles and sincere personality, who wouldn't? Well, they didn't know the least of it.   
  
She had always been alone. Without any siblings to play with. Without parents home at least half a week. Just herself and the servants. The servants tried to understand, but it was too complicated for them to even cheer her up.   
  
Then 7 years ago, a boy from England transfered to her class. He was different from any other. Tomoyo could sense something different from him. It wasn't his magic of which she found out months after. It was perhaps she felt he was a lot like her. He could lie like it was the truth. He could be mischievious and maybe even do a better job than she could. He could be as innocent as she could match. In the end, he revealed his secret past life. After his division of power with Fujitaka, he went back to England with his guardians, Suppi and Nakuru. She never got to know him. She was never on his "friend" list. She was just an acquaintance.   
  
He came back 1 month ago in time to be the best man. Syaoran wasn't too happy, but he prefered Eriol rather than Touya. Besides, Touya had his hands full with Nakuru chasing after him already. Tomoyo had been the dress designer and the maid of honour. Sakura and Syaoran had been so nervous that if anything had gone wrong, they'd go ballistic. Luckily everything went smoothly.  
  
She snapped back to reality, the loneliness. She decided that she couldn't handle the silence any longer. Tomoyo slowly stood up, carefully and delicately put the wooden chest back to its original spot. Then she made her way out of the room, down the stairs, out the big front lawn and out of the big aluminum gate.   
  
Tomoyo took in a big breath of the September's crisp air. It was cold and she didn't wear a jacket, only a sweater. The wind was howling. The feeling she wanted to escape at home was even stronger out here. At least it was more spacious; therefore, she didn't really mind. Tomoyo reached the school's playground and went to the swings like she hypnotised to do so. She sat there lightly swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She didn't care of anything in her life that moment and didn't realize a figure taking the swing next to hers for a while. She turned her dark head slightly to catch a glimpse of the person beside her.   
  
"Hello, Daidouji-san. Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" the swinging figure asked.   
  
Tomoyo kept her long stare before replying "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?," she went on with a lie, "Everything is fine. How about you?"   
  
There was the little pause that she expected. "I'm fine, but I don't think you're fine. Are you, Daidouji-san?"   
  
Tomoyo sat up straight. She knew she couldn't hide. It was next to impossible to lie at that moment.   
  
"I-I-I am... I am lonely." She confessed.   
  
"Is loneliness so bad?" the figure asked in a calm tone.   
  
"What do you know about loneliness, Hiiragizawa-kun? What do you know about it? You've always had Suppi-chan and Nakuru-kun. How would you know? I never had any guardians or magic to keep me busy. The things that I do reminds me of how much loneliness I have in me. I always sing solo because no one else would sing with me. I always record other people's life and seeing how much joy they have in their lives. I always design clothings by my self. What do you know? You have magic to keep you learning and you could always pracitce with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. You have Nakuru-kun and Suppi-chan that understands you and aren't paid to be by your sidde like my maids. How could you ever understand real loneliness?" Tomoyo said choking in her tears.   
  
Eriol walked up to her and offered her his hankerchief. She gladly offered. "I may not know your loneliness, but I know mine. You miss Sakura-chan, don't you?" he questioned.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun? When have you ever care so much about me? Not even once since we met. Not even when Sakura was here have you cared, but arigatou anyways." Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously and gave him one of her fake smile in the end.   
  
"I just want to help wherever I am needed." Eriol also returned one of his fake smiles. They both knew each other didn't mean what they said, but they played along.   
  
They both sat on the swings and started the swing back and forth again while the silence still stayed.   
  
"Do you need to let it out?" Eriol asked looking at the dead crisp leaves being blown away. "Let what out?" she pretended not to know what he was talking about. He gave her the i-want-the-truth look.   
  
She looked away a little angry at herself for getting out of the house in the first place. "I don't know how." Eriol still kept his calmness and suggested, "Try telling me your loneliness and cry it all out."   
Tomoyo was reluctant, but finally gave in. She didn't know why she gave in. Maybe because she kind of trust Eriol. She didn't know.   
  
Tomoyo started talking and before she realized how late it was, she had already felt better. She cried and when she did, Eriol kindly lent her his shoulder.   
  
After she was finished, it got too cold and Tomoyo started shivering violently. Eriol noticed thisand quickly wrapped her in his coat. He carried her and flew them to his house.   
  
"You're going to be warm soon. Hang in there." Eriol said worriedly.  
  
When Eriol reached his house, his knock could've blown the house down. Nakuru and Suppi were suprised and went to an unconscious Tomoyo in his master's arms.   
  
Before they could ask any questions, their masters ordered them to bring Tomoyo to his room and put every coat and blanket they could find on her.   
  
Eriol stayed by Tomoyo's side and felt her hand. It was cold, but she was still breathing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen to Tomoyo? Will come up on the next chapter.  
  
Call me Jenai.  
My pen name is too confusing with the whole story.  
  
Jenai: I didn't think it was going to be this long. It wasn't meant to be. Though it is better than I thought considering this story wasn't planned out. Next part might take a while. Critisism will be accepted. In fact, it is welcomed. Jya 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Clamp, etc. I am not talented enough to create several anime and their plotlines. I do not have the create card.  
  
Summary: This will be an E+T fic. Short. One shot...hopefully. S+S married when they were 18. Anyone oppose, check on how old Sakura's mom got married, k?   
  
~Complication~  
  
Tomoyo woke up the next morning. She still felt cold. The surrounding didn't look familiar to Tomoyo. She was in a large room. The room looked like it was from the 1200s.   
  
Her eyes were hypnotised to study the white canopy. She was covered in white silk sheets and loads of coats.   
  
Tomoyo thought to herself, 'What happened? I thought I was in Tomoeda Elemtary's playground. How'd I end up in this...this elegant room?'  
  
Before anymore questionings, the door slowly creaked open. A flying Suppi came to view.   
  
He greeted, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan. How are you doing?"   
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth, but a bang was heard and there rushing from the door was the ever energetic Nakuru. Nakuru gave Tomoyo a big hug that almost made her turn blue from the lack of air.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Haven't seen you in weeks. What have you been doing? I miss you. Suppi-chan hadn't been much fun to be around these couple of days." Nakuru said in her loud, excited voice.   
  
All Tomoyo could do was stare. Never had she receive so much attention so early in the morning. It's not as if she didn't like it. It's just that she wasn't used to it.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan. How was your slumber? I am terribly sorry for the rude intrusion. Feeling any better?", the host calmly said standing in the wide open doorway.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Tomoyo shook her head. "Thank you for your concern. I'm fine and Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm the one who should be sorry for the intrusion, not you. I thank you for the hospitality, but I've stayed here longer than I should've. I must be going." Tomoyo got out of the white canopy and headed for the door.  
  
Eriol stood still, not letting Tomoyo walk pass him. He smiled, "Won't you join us for breakfast? I'm sure Nakuru and Suppi would enjoy your company. They've been asking for you since the last time we saw you." He paused and continued with his innocent smile, "You wouldn't want to disappoint them, would you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked behind her shoulders. Nakuru nodded at her furiously while Suppi looked back at her. She sighed, "If I am not interrupting anything, I guess breakfast couldn't hurt."  
  
"Yay! Tomoyo-chan is staying for breakfast. Tomoyo-chan is staying for breakfast. I'll cook pancakes," Nakuru exclaimed," and I'll have Suppi-chan taste them before I set them on the table." Nakuru eyed Suppi evilly.  
  
Suppi winced and yelled, "I die before I try Nakuru's cooking. She always make them too sweet. One lesson I learnt is not to have a person with a sweet-tooth cook anything."  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped while Suppi and Nakuru fought.  
  
"Sorry Nakuru, I will be the one to make breakfast this morning.", Eriol insisted, "I haven't cooked in a while and today is the perfect day since I have a judge."  
  
"Oh, master's cooking is the best! His pancakes are so fluffy. His eggs are just nicely done..." Nakuru continued to babble on as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Whew. Close call." Suppi sighed in relief. He made his way to Tomoyo's shoulder and fell asleep.   
  
Eriol gesture her to follow him to the kitchen. "Suppi seems quite comfortable. He's never been on anyone else's shoulder other than mine and Nakuru's. He's never even been on Kaho's. Guess he must really like you a lot." He looked at Suppi.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said in suprise. "Ano..." she began, but stopped thinking what she was about to say was going to upset Eriol.  
  
"Yes?" Eriol smiled innocently again trying to make her feel free to ask.  
  
It worked. "Ano... what happened to Mizuki-sensei? I thought she returned to England with you after all the Clow Cards have been turned to Sakura cards." Tomoyo asked in a small voice hoping she didn't sadden him.  
  
~Flashback starts~  
  
"Eriol...", Kaho started, "I can't stay here with you."  
  
Eriol was puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
"Eriol... I am in love with Clow Reed."  
  
He was still puzzled.   
  
Kaho explained further, "I am in love with Clow Reed. Eriol, as much as you believe... you are still not Clow. You are part of the reincarnation of Clow. Clow Reed has been long dead. You are Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am not in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa. No reincarnation of his can replace him. You and Clow have similarities, but the both of you are still different beings. I must get over him and so must you. You have to live your life as a normal 11 year old. Eriol, do you understand me?"  
  
Suprisingly, Eriol understood. "I understand. I have different destinies than him. You were destined to be with him and I... to another. I understand what you say. It is true. Could we still keep in contact? You are one of the few to understand me and I would certainly be grateful if you would still contact me."  
  
"Contact me when you found your destined one and don't forget the wedding invitation!" Eriol quoted Kaho's last words.  
  
"So that's what happened." Tomoyo said understandingly. she sneaked a peak at him to make sure he was alright. Eriol didn't look a little sad at all.   
  
"No, Daidouji-san, I am not the least bit upset.", Eriol assured her, "In fact, I am happy for Kaho-san. She found her soul-mate one year after that conversation and married him. They had several children and she is still teaching."   
  
They arrived in the dining room. Eriol pulled out a seat for Tomoyo and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.   
  
In about half an hour, Eriol's head popped from the kitchen door and told her, "Breakfast will be served in a couple of minutes."  
  
While Eriol prepared breakfast, Tomoyo went back to her lonely thoughts. 'If only I was as lucky as Sakura-chan. She has been pampered with love. Not one person can stand to not like her. Syaoran-kun had at first rivaled her, but then rivalry made them turn to friends and friendship turns to love. Loneliness is just a complication. It is hard to explain. It is not like one doesn't feel loved. Can one truly, deeply define the word well?'  
  
Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when Eriol set a plate of pancakes in front of her.   
  
"What were you thinking of?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing at all." Tomoyo replied giving him a smile. Eriol gave her the suspicious look, but she stopped that, "Itadakimasu!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Should I continue?   
  
Sorry it took so long for this part to come out. I was stuck on how I should continue. Didn't plan on how the story will end. That's just me. I don't plan. Probably never will.  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Clamp, etc. I am not talented enough to create several anime and their plotlines. I do not have the create card.  
  
Summary: This will be an E+T fic. Short. One shot...hopefully. S+S married when they were 18. Anyone oppose, check on how old Sakura's mom got married, k?   
  
~Complication~  
  
"Suppi-chan and I will be going over to Touya-kun's house. We want to visit Kero-chan to see how he's doing." Nakuru said to Eriol while helping Suppi put on its coat. '...and also play dolly with Suppi-chan and him.', she thought with a mischievious glee.  
  
The beautifully carved door slammed loudly.  
  
Tomoyo quietly ate her breakfast as she thought more about the "Loneliness". She couldn't figure it out. All the thoughts seemed to be going somewhere, but winds up going around in a circle over and over again.   
  
Tomoyo asked Eriol in a whispering manner," Hiiragizawa-kun, how would you define the word "Loneliness"? Unexpectedly, Eriol choked on his pancake. He dranked some juice before answering his guest.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I can't define the word myself. I felt it before, but... it's very complexe. The dictionary may be able to define it, though its definition is not..." "too clear on the idea itself." Tomoyo finished for him.  
  
"Why would you ask?" Eriol narrowed his eyes. Tomoyo looked the other way, trying not to face him. "Just wondering.", she said calmly.   
  
She could sense that he was not taking the "Just wondering" thing.   
  
Silence filled the air.   
  
Tomoyo put down her utensils and Eriol cleared the table for the both of them. He came out later and resumed back to his position.  
  
"How would you like to play a little game with me, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked with his innocent smile that covered many of his sneaky ways before.  
  
"What kind of game?" Tomoyo asked returning her smile, too. Her smile was different from his though. Beneath the smile was the *I don't know what you're up to, but I know you have something up your sleeve and I want to know what it is.* sign.  
  
"Just a game." he replied casually. "This is how the game works. You tell the truth... or have Nakuru feed you all she wants."  
  
"It sounds a little too..."   
  
"simple?" Eriol finished. "It's not as easy as you think. Nakuru can feed anyone until they lay unconscious for a couple of weeks. Shall we begin? I'll ask first. Have you fallen for someone?"  
  
Tomoyo flinched a little. "Y-yes.", she replied nervously, "My turn. Do you still have feelings for Kaho?"  
  
Eriol was calm as usual still with his smile on. "No." Tomoyo thought to herself 'Grrr. Nothing can make him feel uncomfortable.' "My turn.", Eriol continued, "Who have you fallen for?"  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Why would you want to know?" She said in a quiet voice.   
"Is that one for Nakuru's feed?" Eriol chuckled. "No."   
  
"Then would you please answer." Eriol told her patiently. "Though take your time. I have enough to spare."  
  
"What was the question again?" Tomoyo asked hoping to stall.  
  
"Who have you fallen for?" Eriol repeated.  
  
"You." She mumbled too quiet for one to hear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Care to say it again?" Eriol pleaded.  
  
"Y-Y... He is sitting across of me right now."She blushed as she revealed her secret.   
  
*THUD* Eriol fell off of his chair.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She ran to the other side of the table to help him up. When she was standing in front of where he fell ,she went into shock mode. Eriol wasn't there.  
  
Suddenly a hand from behind grabbed her waist. She jumped and made an "AIIIEEEEEEEE!" She turned around and there was the sorceror.  
  
He looked serious then from the corner of his mouth, a mischievious grin appeared and he slanted his eyes. He grabbed her waist once again and lifted her up to the air and spinned her.   
  
"Eriol..." She said timidly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked with a puzzled face, then something clicked. "For falling for me?"  
  
"ano... hai." Tomomyo looked down.  
  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way." Eriol told her as he lifted her chin.  
  
That moment, their eyes locked and BAM. They made their first move.   
  
  
  
  
They hugged each other tightly never letting go. That second, the "feeling" Tomoyo had was gone forever.  
  
The two were oblivious to anyone around... or should it be anything. A camera whirred as it recorded every moment.   
  
Owari  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Complication is dedicated to my cousin (best friend of the whole world) and Times. Happy Birthday to the both of you.  
  
I think this fic is weird. I thought it was going to be a oneshot, but my hands just continued typing for hours choose to stop the fic here. Am glad to have this fic finished and not at all sad. At least I did something useful this summer and not being a couch potato. This is bye, until the next fic.   
Jenai  



End file.
